


Walls

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT4, Quiet Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to be her own woman, standing on her own two feet. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

The men surround her like walls. 

Their clothing is long-ago discarded, useless outfits designed for warmth and discretion. Discretion was a lost cause, and warmth was hardly Samantha Carter's main concern at the moment. Her eyes are closed due to the lips on her neck, the lips on her shoulder, and the hands on her hips. She rolls her head back onto her friend's shoulder and his fingers knead her skin. He pulls her back so that she can feel his cock against the cleft of her ass. She bites her lip and rocks against him, feels him grow harder and smiles.

Her hands are flat against the chests in front of her. One is black and smooth, hard muscles wrapped in silk skin. The other is pink and lightly covered with hair. Their bodies meet in front of her, their arms wrapped around each other. Their outer arms are stretched behind her, pulling Daniel forward so that his chest is tight against Sam's back.

Sam rakes her fingers down their chests. Their cocks are hard against her body, and she drops her hands to take one in each hand. Jack lifts his head from her shoulder and kisses her lips. Daniel stops kissing her neck and nibbles on her earlobe. Teal'c cups her breast in one hand, his thumb rough on her nipple as she twists so that he can grip the other one as well.

She guides the two cocks toward each other. The tips are wet with pre-come as well as her saliva mixed with Daniel's. They slide easily together and both men groan as her fingers wrap around them together. She strokes from the base of one to the base of the other, the sensitive tips rubbing against the other man's shaft. Sam leans forward, her head on Teal'c's chest, and arches her back. Daniel puts his hand in the small of her back and guides his cock forward.

The tip of his cock teases her ass, and Sam kisses her way down to Teal'c's nipple. She sucks it, then turns her head and licks Jack's chest up to his neck. Daniel is suddenly inside of her, and Sam silences her grunt against Jack's shoulder. Teal'c's hand cups the back of her head, and Sam turns her face to him. His lips capture hers as she strokes his cock and Jack's with sure movements of one hand.

Turning her hips toward Teal'c, she lets his cock fall away from Jack's. She brushes the inside of her thigh against Teal'c's as she hooks a leg over his hip. Jack moves his hand to her mound, strokes her vulva, his thumb adding pressure to her clit. When she's wet, he spreads her open with two fingers. The head of Teal'c's cock is blunt against her and she hisses through her teeth before nodding to him.

He's inside of her for just a heartbeat, pulling out almost immediately, but Sam still cries out. Jack kisses her cheek and shushes her, and she turns her head for a kiss. His tongue muffles her as Teal'c pushes inside of her again, and she squeezes his cock as Teal'c eases inside of her. She knows when Daniel and Teal'c look at each other over her shoulder because their movements acquire an unmistakable rhythm. 

She adjusts her grip on Jack's cock, squeezing the tip and rolling her wrist so that her palm rubs every angle of him before she begins to stroke. Teal'c is too big too fill her, but her ass presses comfortably against Daniel's hips. He kisses across her back from one shoulder to the other and then puts his face in her hair and breathes deep. 

Jack's orgasm is first, and Sam holds him so that his come stretches across her belly. When he's spent, she gives his balls a final squeeze and reaches up to Teal'c's face. She brushes her fingers over his mouth and then kisses him, sharing the taste as his hands tighten and pull her harder against him. Sam expects him to finish next, but Daniel surprises her. He pulls out of her, and she feels him against her ass. Jack strokes him to a finish, and Sam feels his come on her hip.

She shudders and lets Teal'c cradle her to his chest. His breathing is rough and, moments later, she feels him come inside of her. She bites his chest as Jack and Daniel kiss her neck and shoulders. They each move up a different side, and Sam leans back between them. Jack kisses her cheek and whispers her name, and Daniel says, "You can let yourself go now, Sam..."

She gasps wordlessly and tightens around the tip of Teal'c's softening erection, trembling through her climax as Jack and Daniel support her suddenly limp body. She hunches her shoulders forward, pulls away from Teal'c and presses her thighs together. They know her well enough to know that this is just how she gets after sex; she becomes shy and demure, quiet and introverted, and it just takes some time before she's comfortable enough to be normal with them again.

They walk her forward and she stretches out on the bed. Jack lay down behind her, spooning her from behind. He strokes her hip as Teal'c stretches out on front of her. Daniel straddles her legs and spreads his weight across Sam and Jack both, and the four of them make a web of their arms as they embrace. Jack and Daniel kiss, and Sam kisses Teal'c. Jack kisses Teal'c while Sam tenderly kisses Daniel. 

Soon, all four of them have relaxed enough to fall into a doze. She wants to be the self-confident, self-assured woman who doesn't need anyone, but not here. In bed, she wants to be held and protected and loved. Sam burrows into the blankets, comforted by their weight and their warmth.

The men surround her like walls.


End file.
